This application is for a diversity supplement under PA-18-586 for a graduate (pre-doctoral) student (Ms. Hargar Kenawy), being advised by the PI Dr. Nadeen Chahine's on a research project related to NIH grant R01AR069668. The supplementary award project period is 09/01/2018 ? 08/31/2022. Ms. Kenawy is a graduate student in Columbia University Biomedical Engineering department (MS to PhD program). Ms. Kenawy is a female engineer (U.S. citizen) from an underrepresented racial group in STEM (African American), as defined by the guidelines provided by NSF on workforce diversity. Ms. Kenawy's graduate training in Biomedical Engineering (PhD program) at Columbia University enhances the diversity of the biomedical research workforce. Ms. Kenawy will be co-advised by the PI (Dr. Chahine) and by Dr. Clark Hung, Professor of Biomedical Engineering at Columbia University. The diversity supplement project will examine the effects of mechanical loading on HMGB1 activation and downstream function as a trigger of intervertebral disc degeneration and inflammation. The diversity supplement project is directly related to the scope of the parent R01 studies on the effects of HMGB1 on disc cell mechanobiology. A greater understanding of how mechanical loading affects the release and activity of HMGB1 in disc cells and tissues is anticipated to provide knowledge to expand our understanding of the multifaceted impact of HMGB1 as a damage associated molecular pattern in disc degeneration and inflammation.